1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed apparatus utilized to maintain the body of a user to be in a good and healthy position and to a method for driving its bedstead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bed apparatus is utilized to lie on a mattress for sleep. In order to provide added value, various functions are imparted to the bed apparatus.
Recently, various bed apparatuses have aroused the user's attention for slimming and healthy exercise and they are placed on the market. In order to maintain the user's body slim and healthy it is required that adequate exercise be given to him and her in a lying position on a mattress so as to eliminate any excess build-up of fat in the body.
Adequate exercise ensures better blood circulation and excellent health. For the bed-ridden elderly and sick for instance it is possible to enjoy body exercise and thus to regain various functions of the body through the exercise. Further such bed apparatuses are utilized to, for example, induce sleep in the user by providing a comfortable rocking mode and to rouse the user from sleep with a strong, disturbing mode.
The user, if being rocked on the mattress to the right and left, can be given a roll-over movement. For the sick and elderly bed-ridden for a long period of time it is possible to prevent bedsores by providing a roll-over motion on the mattress at an adequately slow speed.
It is very convenient for the user to be given healthy and slimming exercise or body-function improving exercise on the mattress or to enjoy such exercise on the mattress of the present bed apparatus.